The Race for 1000
by Jeri2011
Summary: When Lenalee learns that both Lavi and Kanda like Allen, she sets up a competition, using a point system that she made up, in which whoever gets 1000 points first gets to be Allen's Boyfriend. Yaoi. Yullen and Laven
1. Prologue: The Hell on Earth

**The Race for 1000**

**Summary: When Lenalee learns that both Lavi and Kanda like Allen, she sets up a competition, using a point system that she made up, in which whoever gets 1000 points first gets to be Allen's Boyfriend. Yullen and Laven **

**Author's Note: So this is my first fanfic. YAY! Anyways I wrote this whole chapter last night because I couldn't go to sleep...so I don't know how good it is. I'm not sure if this is AU or not but I think most fanfictions are AU in some way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. If ever DGM went on sale and I bought it then I'd probably be mobbed by countless jealous fan girls. So I think I'll just keep to writing about it. **

**Also to make this chapter easier to imagine here's how the desks are arranged(for the main characters) in the classroom.**

**Kanda Allen Lavi**

**Lenalee**

* * *

**Prologue: The Hell on Earth**

Lavi was doing his best to pay attention in his English class, but Allen's sleeping face was unbearably cute. When Lavi looked around the classroom he found that a certain raven-haired boy was also finding it hard to pay attention to the dull voice of their English teacher Mr. Perry(named after an English teacher I know.)

Feeling Lavi's stare, Kanda lifted his gaze from Allen's face, and looked at Lavi. Lavi smiled at Kanda before giving him a I-know-what-you're-thinking look. Kanda just gave Lavi his infamous 'Che' and turned his attention to the front of the classroom.

Lenalee, who had watched the whole scene, was beaming in excitement. Then, she picked up her clipboard and started scribbling down an idea she had just thought up. Lenalee sighed happily before accidentally thinking out loud, "I'm glad Allen fell asleep."

Everyone sweat dropped as the nearly blind Mr. Perry whirled around and glared at his students. "Who said that!" he bellowed at his class, scanning the sea of blurry faces. When the only answer he got back was complete silence, he was prepared to turn around, but then he noticed that one of the blurs wasn't a face. When Mr. Perry focused his eyes he saw that the face he didn't see was replaced by a head full of silvery locks of hair. Mr. Perry's eyes sent dagger at Allen's sleeping form as he picked up a dictionary that lay on his desk.

When Mr. Perry started walking towards Allen's desk the rest of the students swallowed and sent sympathetic looks towards Allen. As Mr. Perry drew closer to Allen, the other three exorcists started poking Allen trying to get him to wake up. But they failed miserably and they watched in dismay as a 10 lb. book was dropped on Allen's tender head.

The impact of the book made Allen yelp in pain and jump out of his seat, rubbing the spot where the book had hit. "What the h-," Allen had stopped and swallowed when he looked up at Mr. Perry's glare-of-doom.

Mr. Perry pointed to the door of his classroom, "Go to the principals office... NOW!!"

All the color in Allen's face drained at the thought of having to go to Principal Cross' office. But at the same time he didn't want to piss Mr. Perry off any more. So, reluctantly, Allen obeyed and he shuffled his was to the Principals' office.

As Allen sat in front of the office he thought back on how the exorcists got here in the first place.

**Flash Back**

_Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and General Cross waited in Komui's office for the briefing of their next mission. Allen stared at his master amazed at the fact that Cross was actually there with them. When Cross noticed Allen's stare and he sighed letting out a breath of smoke. "What?" he asked meeting Allen's gaze._

_But before Allen could voice his question, Komui walked in with his pink bunny mug in his hand. Lavi, noticed something was missing spoke up, "Ne, Komui? I was wondering...where are our mission details?"_

_Komui gave Lavi a confused look before answering, "What are you talking about? There isn't a mission." When Komui saw the confused look of the exorcists he looked over at Cross. "You haven't told them anything yet?" _

_Cross crossed(lol) his legs before answering with a simple, "no."_

_Komui sighed before looking back at the children. "In California a principal from a high school that supports the Order has passed away."_

"_What does that have to do with us?" interrupted an impatient Kanda._

"_Well, the Order has appointed General Cross as the new principal of the school," Komui answered before waiting a second to see the children's reaction._

_Allen and Lenalee were amazed that Cross had actually agreed to this, but at the same time, they were horrified at the thought of Cross being a principal. Kanda was still impatient, because he still didn't get what this had to do with him. Lavi just sat there looking at Allen's reaction, enjoying the cute face that Allen was making._

"_Wh-What!? Allen gasped standing up from the couch and pointing at his master, "Why the hell would they want HIM to be the principal, and how the hell did you get him to agree?!"_

_Komui couldn't help but smile at Allen's reaction. "Well the school there is in dire need of discipline, and they thought General Cross would be the best for the job. So, Cross agreed on the conditions that he can discipline the students in trouble in any way that he wants, even if it's against the law. Also, the Order has decided that they want all finders and exorcists that are 18 or younger to attend that school. So, I have entered the four of you into the school as seniors."_

_Allen, who had still been standing, fell back onto the couch, horrified at the thought of having to attend a school where his master was principal. Lenalee was equally horrified, but she was horrified at the thought that General Cross was going to be place filled with high school girls. Kanda was angered at the fact that he had to attend 'The Hell on Earth.'_

_Lavi, who had taken everything in calmly, broke the silence by asking, "Wait, why is Lenalee and Allen in the same grade as me and Yuu-chan?" _

_Kanda whipped out Mugen and pressed it against Lavi's throat, who quickly put up his hands in defense with a nervous smile on his face. "I told you not to call me by my first name, idiot rabbit!!" Kanda growled._

"_Now, now Kanda calm down and let me finish explaining," said Komui, waiting for Kanda to put Mugen away before continuing. "Well, General Cross has also made a deal that he will only stay as principal for as long as Allen attends the school so..." Komui trailed off wanting Cross to finish._

"_So, I lied and said that Allen was 18, but had a Lolita-complex. Also, since during the time that we are in California we aren't supposed to have any contact with the Order, I told them that Lenalee was 17 because Komui wouldn't stop crying," Cross explained. _

_All eyes went to Komui who had suddenly attached himself to Lenalee's side, bawling on her shirt. "I don't want you to go, but they're making me!!" Komui cried as Lavi and Allen pulled him off the embarrassed Lenalee. Komui was still lightly sobbing as he sat back at his desk. "Oh...I almost forgot," Komui sniffed, "While you're attending school you're still expected to wear your exorcist uniform." _

_With that final word they reluctantly left Komui's office hoping that they'd wake up any second, and it would all be a bad dream._

_End of Flashback_

Allen sighed unhappily at the fact that, here he was, the first week of school, and he was already being sent to the principals office. When the door opened Allen's head shot up and he watched as a student limped out of the office with a horrified look plastered on his face. Allen looked up as his master walked out of the office.

'Principal' Cross looked down at Allen and smirked. "It's still the first week of school and you're already in trouble, idiot apprentice. So, what did you do?" asked Cross already thinking of ways to punish Allen.

"I...um...fell...asleep," Allen answered hoping that maybe his master would go easy on him for once in his life.

"Oh, you fell asleep did you?" asked Cross pulling out his hammer. " Well then as punishment you'll be suspended from going to class until you wake up."

When Cross raised his hammer Allen help up his hand in defense, "Wai-" **BANG!!**

* * *

**Authors note: So there it is it may be confusing, but I wanted to get this chapter over with so I could start with the fluffy stuff lol. Anyways, I have no idea what pairing I'm going to end this with so I'm going to ask you guys. Here's how you can vote:**

**You can only vote once throughout the whole story. So, I suggest waiting until the story develops more so you can see how the relationships develop. Unless you're totally in love with one pairing and you really want it to happen.**

**You can vote by saying who you want to win anywhere in the review you write. **

**I do not take anonymous votes, because I do not want cheating.**

**Anyways reviews make me happy, and I would appreciate any advice you are willing to give me.**

**Next chapter: Lenalee reveals her idea to Kanda and Lavi. How will they take it? (School starts up tomorrow for me so it make take me a bit to update, but I'll try my best. Heck, I might even get inspiration from school.)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Starting Point

**Author's note: First, I'd like to thank all my reviewers. I seriously didn't expect to get so many reviews so I'm extremely happy. **

**Anyways, school is killer as usual, and I'm suffering from lack of sleep. So, I once again did this all in one day, so it's not as good as I pictured it.**

**I would make Cross give worse punishments, but I've never been in trouble in school, so I can't really picture punishments...I'm not sure if I should be happy about that or not...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, and, from fear of being murdered by fan girls, I never will.**

**Also all the character are probably OOC in this, but for the sake of my story they have to be that way.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Starting Point**_

_When Cross raised his hammer Allen held up his hand in defense, "Wai-" BANG!!_

**One hour later:**

Cross sighed as he received yet another confiscated item from a student. Just today he received a bag of makeup, a dress, a bunch of accessories, and rope(though I can't imagine why someone would have rope at school) _"These kids are lazy good for nothing imbeciles," _thought a very tired Cross, _"I wish I could take a nap like apparently half of the student body did today...Hmmm speaking of sleeping students, Allen probably won't be awake for the rest of the night." _

Cross looked over at Allen, then at the items that had been confiscated today, then at a random chair in the middle of his office, and then back to Allen. After a second, an evil idea formed in Cross' head. Cross smirked as he approached Allen. "Well, it looks like you've finally come in handy, idiot apprentice."

It was the last period of the day, and Lenalee would have been worried about Allen, if it wasn't for the fact that Kanda and Lavi were already worrying about him. Lenalee sighed in bliss as she imagined what was going through Kanda's and Lavi's head.

Lavi was staring at the 'Getting-to-Know-You-Survey'**(God, I hate those)** that was placed on his desk, but the only thing going through his mind were horrible images of Allen-torture.

"_God, why do these horrible images keep popping in my head?" _thought Lavi, _"Well, I guess this is what happens when you have psychology class in a basement." _**(seriously though there's a college I know that has their psychology class in a basement.)**Lavi looked over at Kanda's survey, wondering how he could actually be concentrating on the stupid thing.

**Kanda's POV**

Geez what's with this stupid survey, I mean why the hell would they need to know what magazines I read. And what the hell is with the 'what is your sexual preference?' question. Well, whatever, I'm straight and that's all there is to it...I think...

Che! What am I saying, of course I'm straight it's not like I like any guy. Though, I do see why guys would like Allen. With his amazing silver hair that flows beautifully with the wind, his silver eyes that sparkle brilliantly with the moonlight, and the way he smiles is just- HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! I AM DEFINITELY NOT HOMO!

Speaking of homo why is that stupid rabbit looking at my survey, and why is he smirking. "Hey, stupid rabbit what are you staring at?" I asked him.

"Ah, well... I was just wondering why for sexual preference you put Allen's name," he answered me before laughing.

I looked down horrified, hoping that he was just joking, but sure enough I had answered that idiotic question with Allen's name. I felt my face quickly get hot and I quickly erased Allen's name, embarrassed. Lavi's still laughing, he should be glad that we're in school right now.

"I-I'm just a little worried, and that's it!," Even, though I said that, I can tell that Lavi doesn't believe me.

Oh god, I think I just heard Lenalee giggling. God, if she figures out that I like Allen then she's going to hatch some crazy plan and make me participate in it.

...WAIT! WHAT DID I JUST THINK. NO IT'S NOT TRUE! I DON'T LIKE ALLEN I'M NOT HOMO!!

_Yes you are._

Fuck! Now I'm hearing voices, and, no, I do not like Allen!

_Yes you do._

No I don't!

_Yes you do._

I'm not going to argue with some stupid voice in my head!! Who are you anyways?

_I'm the homo part of you._

What the hell is the homo part of me?

_It's the part of you that likes guys...DUMBASS!_

What did you just say!! Do you want me to kill you!!

_You can't kill me, Kanda, I'm part of you. I'll always be a part of you. Do you feel me inside you, Kanda? Do you feel me?_

Would you just go away already! You're really starting to freak me out.

_Fine, I'll stop talking, but remember I'm a part of you and I'll always be here. _

Whatever, I might as well get back to the survey.

'Question 56: Who do you like? '

...Damn...

**Everyone's POV**

Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda were about to walk out of class when a huge commotion started in the hallway. The three walked out of the classroom and watched as the student body formed a small circle around something. The girls started taking pictures furiously and letting out 'Kyaa's.' Some of the guys were blushing as they stared at the object, while the others were laughing loudly.

"Man, I thought he looked like a girl when I first saw him, and this just proves it," laughed one guy as he and his clique walked by the three exorcists. A horrible realization came over the them as they stared at the crowd.

_'No way, it can't be!' _thought Kanda before pulling out Mugen and rushing towards the crowd. "Get away from him!" he yelled while getting everyone to back away from the object. Kanda turned towards the object, and the sight he saw before him caused him to drop his sword and gasp.

Lavi, seeing Kanda's reaction, quickly pushed through the crowd to get over to where Kanda stood.. When Lavi saw it, his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped down to the ground.

Lenalee, watched as both of the boys started blushing, before finally making her way to them. When she saw it, she squealed in delight and quickly took a couple of pictures.

There, in the middle of the hallway, was a still unconscious Allen. He was wearing a dress, a ton of makeup, and a bunch of girly accessories. He was also tied(with rope of course) to a chair, with a sign taped on the back saying, 'Don't fall asleep in class!'

**Two hours later:**

Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda sat in the condo that Komui had bought for them to live in while they were in Cali. They were all exhausted for different reasons.

Lavi was exhausted, because he ended up getting the task of carrying Allen home, changing his clothes, cleaning him up, and then tucking him in bed. He couldn't say he was unhappy about getting the task though. It's not every day where he could undress Allen and not be called a pervert.

Kanda was exhausted, because after seeing Allen, the homo voice came back and wouldn't leave him alone.

Lenalee was exhausted, because she ended up getting a huge nosebleed after imagining Lavi undressing Allen and doing certain 'H' things to him. But, she had no time for exhaustion, because she had to let Lavi and Kanda know about her idea.

Before she could speak, Lavi decided he had to say something. "Hey, Lenalee, I know how you read all those BL novels and stuff...so I was wondering... if um maybe you could help me with something..." said Lavi as he avoided looking Lenalee in the eyes.

Lenalee quickly brightened up, having a good feeling about what Lavi was about to ask. "Yes, yes go ahead Lavi I'll help you with anything," she answered almost too enthusiastically.

"Err...well...I uh...to Allen...I..." Lavi stuttered suddenly feeling as if the whole world was watching him.

"Good lord, rabbit! Just say it already!" barked an annoyed Kanda.

"Well," Lavi took a deep breath, "I like Allen, and I want to ask him out."

Lenalee squealed, jumped up, and she grabbed Lavi's hands, "OH MY GOD! YES! I WILL DEFINITELY HELP YOU OUT!!"

Kanda stared at Lavi shocked, before quickly recovering and standing up. "NO, I won't let you!" he yelled causing Lavi and Lenalee to look at him shocked.

Lavi glared slightly at Kanda, "What was that chopped hair Yuu? Can you speak up?" stated a slightly angered Lavi.

"You heard me Rabbit! I told you I'm not going to let you ask Allen out!" yelled Kanda grabbing Lavi's collar.

"Oh, yea. Well what are you going to do? Fight me for him?" asked Lavi not caring about the hand gripping tightly on his collar.

"Ha, is that a challenge?" asked Kanda.

Lenalee rubbed her hands together before thinking, _'Yes! This is totally going the way I planned. It's a good thing I hinted at Lavi earlier that Allen wanted to go out with him.'_

Lenalee pushed the boys away from each other before declaring, "I have an idea on how you two can settle this."

"And what would that be?" asked Lavi as he rubbed his neck.

"Well," started Lenalee, "you two can participate in a competition, using a point system that I _just_ made up. And the first person that reaches 1000 points wins."

"And what is this point system?" asked a now curious Kanda.

"It's quite simple actually," stated Lenalee, who was beaming with excitement, " it all centers around Allen. If you do something sweet and romantic for Allen, you get 20 points, if you make Allen blush then you get 50 points, and if you kiss Allen then you get 100 points. Oh, and it goes without saying, but, either me or someone else has to see it."

"I accept!" declared a more than enthusiastic Lavi, thinking he could easily win.

"What the fuck!? Why the hell would I-" Kanda started before being interrupted by Lenalee.

"Since you guys already practically agreed to fight for Allen, if one of you two don't accept the challenge then the other person automatically wins the prize. The prize, of course, is being Allen's boyfriend," Lenalee said smiling at Kanda.

"...fine, I'll do it. But don't get me wrong it's not like I actually like that bean sprout. I just don't want him to have to go out with this perverted rabbit," said Kanda turning away from the other two exorcists.

"Right, Kanda. If that what helps you sleep at night," giggled Lenalee.

Lavi looked over at Kanda, and when their eyes met, he smirked. "Well, then, I think I'll go and check up on Allen," Lavi said skipping towards Allen's room.

"Not alone, you're not," said Kanda following Lavi.

Lenalee watched the two go with a huge smile on her face, _'Ah, I never imagined that it would actually work out this perfectly.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:Wow I just realized how much Yullen was in this chapter(because of the way I portrayed Kanda in this chapter he now reminds me of Misaki from Junjou Romantica...I'll have to change that). I guess I'll just have to make the next chapter a mostly Laven one.**

**Next chapter:Lavi quickly takes the lead in the competition, but the sudden change in his personality is starting to make Allen suspicious. Also, how will Allen's classmates react when Allen returns to school? **

**I'll probably put myself in the next chapter, just for fun. So, my name is Jerianna which is pronounced like 'jerry-on-a(like the a in father)' just so you know. Gosh I wish my World Civilizations teacher would get it right instead of pronouncing it in a different way every time she says it...**

**Anyways, the voice in my head wants me to tell you guys to review. So, review. Like what happened for this chapter, it might be a bit before I get the next chapter out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Taking the Lead

**Author's note: Gomen, I know I took a while. I was trying to make up Allen-torture scenes in school, but they all sounded stupid so I decided to forget it lol. Also, like I promised this is a Laven chapter, or it was until I got to the 6th page then it got a little Yullen. **

**I, also, haven't put myself in the story yet, but I came up with an idea of how I'm going to do that.**

**Anyways this will be like the only chapter that I haven't read over and over. I haven't even took a second look at this so...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own DGM, and I still never will. -sighs-**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Taking the Lead**

"Ungh," muttered Allen as he opened his eyes. His head was spinning, and he had a major headache. He looked around and realized that he was in the room he shared with Lavi.

"Lavi?" Allen whispered, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. When he got no answer, he slowly got out of his bed and he walked over to Lavi's bed. Lavi was sleeping peacefully in his bed, and Allen didn't want to wake him.

Allen was walking away when he heard his name coming from Lavi's mouth. Allen turned around, and looked back at Lavi, but Lavi was still sleeping peacefully. Allen blinked, confused, and watched as Lavi started cuddling up to one of his pillows.

Lavi said Allen's name again and started making out with his pillow. Allen, blushed as he pictured what Lavi was probably dreaming about.

"50 points," whispered an unknown voice, causing Allen to jump back and on to Lavi's bed, landing on top of him. Lavi woke up and quickly sat up, causing Allen to roll onto his lap.

"What the- Oh, Allen you're up?" said Lavi when he saw Allen sprawled onto his lap. Before Allen could get off Lavi's lap, a flash from a camera filled the room.

Lavi and Allen looked over at the direction where the flash came from, to see Lenalee standing there with an accomplished look plastered on her face. "So, Allen. How long do you plan on laying in Lavi's lap?" she asked giggling.

Allen quickly sat up, blushed, and he stared down at his lap. "What are you doing here?!" he yelled pointing at Lenalee.

"Well, I was just worried about you so, I decided to come and check up on you," Lenalee lied, knowing that Allen would believe her.

"Oh, okay," said Allen cheerfully, easily accepting that answer. Lenalee left the room and went into her own room, happy how the day had turned out.

Back in the room Allen was still on Lavi's bed, sitting beside him. Lavi was remembering the amazing dream he had about Allen. "Hey, Allen?" asked Lavi, turning Allen's head so that their eyes met.

"Um, what is it Lavi?" asked Allen, blinking in surprise. Lavi leaned over until their faces were centimeters apart.

"If I kissed you, how would you react?" Lavi asked staring intensely into Allen's eyes while holding onto his chin.

"I...uh..um...don't know..." answered Allen nervously.

"Well then let's find out," replied Lavi and he slowly started to close the distance between them. Soon their faces were dangerously and their breathes mingled. Their lips brushed when suddenly, a loud rumbling was heard throughout the room, causing both Allen and Lavi to jump back.

Lavi looked over at Allen to find him blushing and holding his stomach. Lavi, realizing where the rumbling came from, burst out laughing.

Allen stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm going to go eat," he muttered embarrassed.

Lavi watched him leave before sighing and laying back down, "So close," he whispered before closing his eyes and readying himself to fall asleep.

Allen was walking by Lenalee's room, when he heard some interesting things. "I know, right. It's only the 1st day and Lavi already scored 50 points."

"_50 points? Ah, yeah I remember Lenalee saying that earlier too,"_ thought Allen as he inched closer to Lenalee's door.

"I wonder who's going to get to be Allen's-"

"Bean sprout?" asked a sleepy voice from behind Allen, causing Allen to turn around in surprise.

"Bakanda, it's Allen," huffed Allen before going to the kitchen and completely forgetting about what he heard Lenalee say.

**Next Morning**

The four exorcists were getting ready for school when the heard something hit the door. Lavi opened up the door and watched as Timcanpy flew clumsily inside with a big yellow envelope in his mouth. He barely made it to the coffee table before he dropped the envelope, he would have fell along with the envelope, but Allen quickly grabbed him.

"Timcanpy! Where have you been all this time !?" Allen exclaimed cuddling Timcanpy to his face.

Lenalee walked over to the table and picked up the envelope. It was addressed to the exorcists from the Order. Lenalee opened and dumped the contents onto the table. It was filled with smaller envelopes that were mainly addressed to Lenalee and Allen.

"Hey, Allen, there's a letter from Roufa," cooed Lavi. Lavi looked over at Allen and their eyes met, but Allen quickly looked away and stared at the ground. Lavi frowned before picking up the two letters that were addressed to him.

Lenalee looked back and forth between Lavi and Allen a couple of times before frowning herself._ 'Oh no! Don't tell me something happened between them and I missed it,'_ she thought horrified that she might have missed some action.

Kanda, not seeing what just happened, picked up the only letter addressed to him. The letter was from General Tiedoll, and it had hearts sketched on it, causing Kanda to seriously think about burning it without reading it.

Allen had 10 letters while Lenalee had 20(most being from Komui).

After reading all the letters Lenalee was blushing madly, Kanda was in a seriously bad mood, Allen didn't know what to think, and Lavi was just... Lavi. On the table one lone envelope was left and it was addressed to Cross.

"Lenalee, you should take the letter to General Cross once we get to school," suggested Lavi, figuring that once Allen finds out about yesterday, he is going to flip out.

"Er, I don't know about that..." replied Lenalee knowing why Lavi wanted her to do it, but at the same time she didn't want to miss any action. Not to mention that every time she's alone with Cross something happens.

"Che, why doesn't bean sprout just do it? He's the General's apprentice anyways," said Kanda clearly having a very slow moment.

When Allen didn't give any reaction from his nickname, Lavi looked over at Allen worried. Lavi's and Allen's eyes met, and again Allen quickly turned away.

This time Kanda saw the interaction and he looked over at Lavi curiously. Lavi thoughtful for a second before he slowly started making his way towards Allen.

"We should-" Allen was cut off when Lavi took Allen's chin and forced it upwards. "Lavi?" Allen breathed as Lavi started leaning in towards him.

This time, there was no interruption and Lavi succeeded in kissing Allen. Allen just stood there, too shocked to resist Lavi's kiss.

Kanda also just stood in place, with a mixed feeling of shock and jealousy(though he won't admit to the latter.)

"100 points!" Lenalee squealed before she started taking pictures from the camera she took everywhere with her.

It took about 10 seconds for Allen to finally register what was happening. He blushed and quickly pushed Lavi away. Allen put the back of his hand against his mouth and stared up at Lavi, but Lavi turned away and went to the bathroom.

Lenalee, suddenly remembering something, placed down her clipboard and walked into her room, dragging Kanda along with her.

Now alone Allen picked Lenalee's clipboard, wondering why she kept carrying it around with her. Allen's eyes widened in surprise when he saw what was on the said clipboard.

_The Race for 1000_

_Point System:_

_Doing something nice or romantic for Allen: 20 points_

_Making Allen blush: 50 points_

_Kissing Allen: 100 points_

_Rules:_

_In order for the actions to count someone other then the person doing the action must see the action._

_Whoever gets 1000 points first gets to be Allen's boyfriend._

_If either one of the challengers quit then the other challenger automatically wins._

_Points:_

_Kanda: has not made a move yet._

_Total points: 0_

_Lavi: 1st- Made Allen blush +50 points_

_2nd- Kissed Allen +100 points_

_3__rd__- Allen blushed during the kiss +50 points _

_Total points: 200_

Lavi walked out of the bathroom and saw that Allen was gawking at Lenalee's clipboard. He quickly thought the worst and he snatched the clipboard from Allen, causing Allen to jump slightly and stare up at Lavi surprised.

"This isn't what you think! I mean we are doing a competition and all, but that's not the reason I've been doing all those things," Lavi frantically tried explaining, not bothering to actually look at the clipboard.

"Why are you-"

"The reason I'm doing all this is because I wouldn't be able to stand it if that bastard Kanda was your boyfriend. And I love you!" Lavi said almost yelling from panic.

Allen stared at him dumbfounded for a good 10 seconds. "So...you tied me to a chair in a dress and make up because you love me?" Allen asked confused by what made Lavi say all that.

Lavi, surprised by Allen's question, finally looked down at the clipboard and he automatically dropped it and wanted to die, right there. His face, that had become cool from the cold water he had splashed on it, was now burning hot as he blushed.

The paper about the competition was on the bottom of the stack of papers on the clipboard. In fact, Allen never saw that paper. The thing that Allen had been gawking at was the pictures from when he was unconscious.

"Lavi?" Allen asked taking a step closer to Lavi and looking up at him worried.

Lavi calmed himself before looking down at Allen and patting his head gently. "Just forget about what I said earlier," Lavi sighed before turning away and picking up his book bag.

Allen picked Lenalee's clipboard back up and looked back at the picture. He was wondering who would have done such a thing when a certain sign on the back of his chair caught his attention. It all became clear then.

Allen slammed the clipboard down on the table. Lavi turned around just in time to see Allen get his book bag, grab the letter off the coffee table, and stomp out the door. Lavi, still not used to Allen's evil side, stood there stunned.

Kanda and Lenalee walked out of Lenalee's room to see what the ruckus had been all about. "Lavi, what happened?" asked Lenalee, walking up to Lavi.

"Allen saw the picture..." Lavi answered, staring at the door like it was going to suddenly come to life and eat him, "and he left to go find the general."

"And you let him!?" yelled Kanda aghast, "Can you imagine what's going to happen to Allen if he goes to school alone!?"

"I don't need to hear that from you! You're the one that said Allen should give the letter to his master?" Lavi yelled back.

"This and that are two totally different!" argued Kanda, preparing for a fight.

"Guys we have to get to school!" Lenalee screamed pushing Kanda and Lavi away from each other.

The three exorcists looked at each other for a second, before they all sprinted off to school.

**7 Hours Later**

"Why am I always left with this job?" groaned Lavi as he put an unconscious Allen onto his bed for the second time in two days.

"I can't believe the general actually knocked him out again!" exclaimed Lenalee.

"Allen should have known better than to just go and barge into his office like that," sighed Lavi sitting on the bed beside Allen.

Kanda and Lavi were too busy in their own thoughts, that they didn't notice Allen stirring slightly. Lenalee saw it though. She grabbed Kanda and started pulling him towards the door. She opened up the door but before she walked out she pushed Kanda under the bed, closed the door, and crawled under the bed beside a very surprised Kanda.

"Wh-"

"Shh," Lenalee cut Kanda off, "Let's just listen." Lenalee winked at him, "Don't you remember the plan we made earlier."

**Flash Back**

_Kanda and Lenalee were in Lenalee's room, for a reason Kanda wasn't too sure of._

"_Hey, Kanda, do you like Allen?" asked Lenalee looking at Kanda._

_Kanda stared at Lenalee for a second before looking away. "I don't know," he answered truthfully._

"_But, you want to win this competition, right?" asked Lenalee._

"_...yeah," answered Kanda, "But, I don't want to force Allen into a relationship."_

"_Why not?" inquired Lenalee, even though she already had an idea why._

"_Well 1st off I already told you that I didn't if I liked him or not, and 2nd off I'm pretty sure he hates. Also, the rabbit and him seem pretty close," Kanda answered staring down at the ground. _

"_I think I know of a way to find out," said Lenalee,"all we have to do is sneak into the boys room and hide somewhere so we can listen to their conversation."_

_Kanda had no idea what force compelled him to agree to this, but that's exactly what he did._

**End of Flashback**

Kanda sighed before trying to get in a comfortable position, but considering the fact that they were under a bed it proved to be a difficult task.

Luckily, for both of them, Lavi was too busy watching Allen to notice them.

Allen opened his eyes and groaned. "Ugh, what was I thinking?" Allen asked himself out loud, rubbing the spot where Cross once again hit him.

"That's the same thing I was thinking," chuckled Lavi.

Allen looked up at Lavi and their eyes met. This time Allen didn't look away, instead he frowned and gave Lavi a sad look.

Lavi's eyes widened slightly when he saw Allen's sad look. "What's wrong?" he asked, placing his hand on Allen's cheek.

"Lavi, about earlier...what you said...I-"

"I told you to forget about that," Lavi sighed, taking his hand off of Allen's cheek.

"I know but...when you said that it made me realize something..." Allen's voice trailed off as he suddenly got nervous.

"What did you realize?" asked Lavi hoping for the best.

Kanda laid under their bed wanting to throw up.

Allen looked down for a second, before looking back up, "I like...Kanda...I think..."

Lavi didn't say anything, instead he just stared at Allen, and for once he was speechless.

Under the bed Lenalee smiled at Kanda, who was wide eyed, and even though it was hard to see in the darkness, she was pretty sure that he was blushing.

* * *

**Wow! I actually ended this in a cliffhanger. I still haven't taken a second look at this, so I'm sorry for any mistakes there may be in this one.**

**Next chapter: Lavi uses Allen's feelings for Kanda to his advantage, scoring him more points. Meanwhile, will Kanda finally realize that he is in fact homo? Also, the exorcists get a mission that no one is happy about.**

**I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. It shouldn't take long since I actually have the idea for the entire chapter already in my head, I just have to write it down.**


	4. Chapter 3: Don't Stop Believing

**Author's Note: Omg! I'm so sorry for taking this long to write this. But, I come from Kentucky and in Kentucky we have to do these things called 'portfolios' where we have to write different pieces (ex: short story, personal narrative, research piece, etc.)****, and as seniors(but I'm only a sophmore so yay)we have to turn them in and get a kind of good grade or else we don't graduate. So, I've been working on short stories for my English class, and I had to put this story off.**

**Anyways I'm finally done with this, and like the last chapter I wrote this all in one day, and I haven't proofread this...But, eh, I'm sure it's fine. At least I hope...**

**Also, I have not chosen the ending couple for this yet. In order for my later chapters to work I have to go back and forth between Kanda and Lavi. Plus, I like to put big surprises in, they're fun.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own DGM.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Don't Stop Believing**

_Allen looked down for a second, before looking back up, "I like...Kanda...I think..."_

_Lavi didn't say anything, instead he just stared at Allen, and for once he was speechless._

_Under the bed Lenalee smiled at Kanda, who was wide eyed, and even though it was hard to see in the darkness, she was pretty sure that he was blushing._

**Lavi's POV**

Out of all the times that Allen's surprised me, this has to be the biggest and most hurtful surprise. In fact, if he hadn't been staring into my eyes I would have never believed it.

I bet Kanda is ecstatic, I know him and Lenalee are under the bed right now, listening. Actually, knowing Kanda, he's probably just lying there trying to figure out if he likes Allen or not. He'll, probably never even try to make a move on Allen.

In fact, even with this knowledge I can still probably beat him at the competition. Heck, if I tried I could probably manipulate Allen's feelings in order to score more points.

Not that I would do that, no, that's wrong...Even though I know that, I can't help, but want to do it. Allen will believe almost anything, so, it would be easy.

I do know one thing for sure, Kanda does not deserve Allen. Kanda's been a jerk to Allen for a long time, I don't even know why Allen likes him.

(1 minute later)

I've made up my mind. I'm making a resolve that until Kanda isn't a jerk to Allen, I'm not going to let Kanda have him. I'm going to protect Allen, even if it means doing something that's morally wrong. And maybe, just maybe, Allen will come to love me... or at least like me.

"Lavi, are you okay?" Allen asks looking at me, worried.

Allen must be worried that he hurt me because I haven't said anything in awhile. It's time to put my resolve in action. I smile at him and he smiles back, hoping my smile meant I'm fine.

"I'm perfectly fine," I answer him in my usual cheerful voice. Of course I'm fine, especially now that I know a way to score more points. People say that through kissing feelings can be brought out so...

"Hey, you know, I heard that Kanda likes good kissers," I lie to Allen, hoping my plan will work out.

"Eh! Really!?" Allen asks me, with the cutest look on his face, " but, I...uh...don't really know how to kiss very well."

This is going perfect. "That's why I'm here," I tell him in a low, seductive tone, "I can tutor you in the fine art of kissing."

Allen stares at me bewildered for a second. "But, wouldn't that...but...you," Allen was trying to find the right words, but it seems like he's having obvious trouble. I know what he wants to say, I expected this from Allen.

I take his left hand and squeeze it gently. "As long as you're happy, I'll be happy," I tell him leaning closer towards him.

"Lavi," he whispers blushing slightly.

I smile at him, gently. "Allen, would you like me to tutor you?" I ask him, breathing lightly on his face.

"That's...I...you can't just expect me to just answer to something like that," Allen answers blushing a deep red.

"I'll take that as a yes," I whispered capturing his lips with mine.

At first he stiffens and tries to push me away, but eventually he stops trying to push me away and he lets me kiss him, his hands slide down my chest and rested on my sides. Our eyes met and I saw an emotion flicker in Allen's eyes that I haven't seen before.

I wrap my arms around Allen's small waist and pull him closer to me. His eyes widen in surprise, but he's strangely obedient. I place my hand over Allen's ears and deepen the kiss, closing my eyes. Allen gasps and I take the opportunity to stick my tongue in Allen's mouth. I lick Allen's tongue gently, causing Allen to jump slightly which in turn caused me to chuckle lightly.

Allen, trying to get my tongue out of his mouth, tried using his tongue to push mine out of his mouth. He failed, and instead, his tongue slipped and entered my mouth. He pulled his tongue out of my mouth, slowly, and out tongues rubbed together the entire way. Allen couldn't help but let out a slight moan at the strange sensation our tongues caused.

I could tell Allen was getting into the kiss and hoped that meant he was starting to feel something.

I open my eyes just in time to see Allen close his. Allen slowly moved his hands upward rubbing against my shirt, until finally he wrapped his arms around my neck.

I'm pretty sure I've had a dream like this once. Except, we were both naked and I knew how he felt. Right now, I have no idea how he feels, and we are totally dressed.

My chest is starting to hurt. I guess I've been holding my breath in this whole time. Allen's probably short of breath as well. I slide my hands down off of Allen's ears, down his face and neck, and then rest them on his shoulders.

I, reluctantly, push him away, and take a long needed breath. Allen looks up at me, slightly dazed, and let's his arms fall from around my neck.

'Lesson 1: always take a deep breath before engaging in a make-out session," I breathed. Allen had a very confused look in his eyes. I may be taking a hug leap here, but...

I place my right hand on Allen's check and gently rub his scar with my thumb. "Lesson 2: It's perfectly fine to develop feelings for someone though kissing. Even if you already like someone else," I tell Allen.

Allen blushes as I say this and looks down for a second. "Lavi...I...I just don't know about this," Allen whispers, pulling my hand away from his face. "I mean, I just figured out that I like Kanda. And, now, these feelings that I'm getting for you it's all just-"

I place my hand on Allen's mouth silencing him. "It's okay. For now just focus on becoming a good kisser," I tell him. I move my hand down to his chin and lean towards him. I don't know why, but I just can't help myself. I mean I've already come this far, so it's hard to just stop.

Our breaths mingled and I watch Allen swallow. He closes his eyes and waits for me to kiss him. I smile at his eagerness, but I don't lean any closer. After a few seconds Allen opens his eyes and gazes into my eyes.

Allen's eyes wander to something behind me and his eyes widened in surprise. All of a sudden, a strong blow was dealt to my face. "OUCH! What the hell?!" I yell glaring at Allen's left hand that was currently plastered on my face.

"H-hi Kanda," Allen says in a nervous voice and scoots away from me.

I turn around and Kanda sends me a death glare. I guess he couldn't stand listening to Allen and me anymore. Can't blame him, though, if it was Allen and him on the bed I would have shown up a lot sooner.

"When did you get here?" I ask Kanda in a mocking tone. Kanda's face quickly changes as he thinks of a way to explain his being here.

All of a sudden the door opens and...what the hell how did Lenalee get outside. I thought she was under the bed the whole time.

"Kanda, I told you to wait until they're finished talking," said Lenalee in an accusing voice, "sorry about that guys, Kanda wanted to tell you guys that dinner is ready.

Now I'm really confused, how did they play this out so well. I was about to say something when that familiar, loud growl was heard from Allen's stomach. I sigh and watch as Allen blushes, gets up, and walks out of the room with Lenalee.

Kanda, who was also watching Allen, turns towards me. I meet his gaze, and he looks calm. "I'm not even going to begin to describe how wrong that was," Kanda said in a low, calm voice. "I know how you feel about him, but this isn't the way to go about it."

"What about you Kanda," I ask, "now that you know that Allen likes you what are you going to do?"

Kanda looks away for a second, "I...don't know," he says, "but I know that I'm not going to use Allen's feelings like you did."

I stand up off the bed and Kanda steps away from me. "Maybe if you would stop being a jerk t Allen this wouldn't happen," I found myself saying.

Kanda sighs again, "I can't help it, when I'm with him I can't think straight and everything just comes out making me look like an ass."

I looked away from Kanda, before turning back to him. "I can't believe I'm saying this...but I can try to help you with that," I said.

Kanda stares at me, questioningly before answering, "Are you sure about that? I mean I know that you love Allen."

"See Kanda, when you say things like that you don't seem like a jerk," I laugh, "and I'm sure about this. Since Allen likes you it probably hurts him when you're a jerk. So, I'm doing this for Allen more than I am you."

Kanda doesn't say anything and instead he just nods. I smile and walk out of the room. I can't believe I just did that. What was I thinking. Gah! Why do I always do things like this?!

**Everyone's POV**

**One Month Later**

Much to Lenalee's disappointment, nothing else had happened after the bedroom scene. Lavi was busy with bookmen training, while Kanda was forced to read mangas that Lenalee had. Most of them being explicit BL manga.

This morning, Lenalee had finished getting ready before the other exorcists, which wasn't very surprising. Kanda was busy with doing his hair, Lavi had slept in once again, and Allen was busy shoveling food down his throat.

Lenalee opened up the door just in time for Timcanpy to fly in the door. Timcanpy again had a big envelope in his mouth. Today, Timcanpy seemed to be having trouble flying inside, so, Lenalee took the envelope from him. Timcanpy rubbed against her as if to say thank you and he flew over to Allen.

Lenalee opened the envelope to find that alongside the smaller envelopes, there was the familiar notebook that usually holds the information for missions in it. Lenalee opened up the notebook and read the information while waiting for the other exorcists to get ready.

By the time everyone had finished getting ready Lenalee had finished reading the information and was sitting on the couch.

Lavi walked in and saw the notebook first, "What's that about?" Lavi asked.

"Well, There's rumors going around that General-"

"Oh, god what did he do?" asked Lavi interrupting Lenalee.

"Well, if you would let me finish, then I could tell you," responded Lenalee. "Well, as I was saying there are rumors going around that General Cross is treating girls in short skirt...differently then he is with other people."

"That most likely true," commented Allen, nodding his head, "but what does that have to do with us?"

"Well, they want us to 'investigate' on this issue," answered Lenalee.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Kanda, becoming slightly nervous.

"Well they want one of us to personally see if the rumors are true," answered Lenalee, "but I want to say first that I obviously can't do it since he probably wouldn't do anything...well actually I just refuse to do it."

"Why don't we just use Allen, we already know that he looks good as a girl," Lavi said.

"That's exactly why we shouldn't use me, since he already knows what I look like," huffed Allen.

"Well if we use Kanda or me then we would have to do a lot of work in preparing us, so it would be too hard, and it shouldn't be either of us," Lavi reasoned.

"So how about we flip a coin?" suggested Allen, "Whoever wins doesn't have to dress like a girl."

Kanda who had been silent sighed, "fine we'll flip the coin."

"Okay, guys, call it," said Lenalee as she flipped the coin.

Lavi watched with his bookmen eyes before calling, "heads."

Of course the coin landed on heads. Kanda just stared at the coin wishing it would just disappear.

"So...how are we going to go about this?" asked Allen, trying not to laugh.

"Why doesn't Lenalee just dress me up or whatever," scowled Kanda.

"Well I don't wear make up so-"

"I can tell," said Lavi.

"What?!" Lenalee yelled as she hit Lavi with her clipboard.

"I just meant that I could tell when people don't wear make up," answered Lavi rubbing his head.

"Well there's only one person that I know who is skilled enough in making guys look like girls, but we'd probably have to make a deal. Like, maybe, Allen work at her dad's work or something," Lenalee said.

"Umm...what kind of work would that be," asked Allen, curious.

"Well, it's like being a waiter and all," answered Lenalee hoping he wouldn't ask anything more.

"I guess I could do that," Allen said.

"Alright then, since we still have like an hour left before we leave for school then I'll call her over," Lenalee giggled before skipping off.

**10 Minutes Later**

"So, what's my job?" asked a girl with brown hair as she dropped a couple of bags on the floor.

"Well, Jerianna, you have to make Kanda look like a girl, and put him in a short skirt," chuckled Lavi.

"Good lord! I better be getting some good payment for this," gasped Jerianna.

"Well, you get to have Allen work at your dad's place for a month," answered Lenalee.

Jerianna glanced at Allen for a second and immediately brightened up. "I'll do it!"

40 minutes later

"So, what do you guys think?" asked Jerianna as she presented a blushing and scowling Kanda.

The other three exorcists just stared at Kanda in shock. Then, Lenalee took out her camera and took a picture of him.

Kanda didn't look anything like himself. His raven hair had been curled skillfully to make his face seem girly. He wore the normal school girl outfit that was on top of a fake chest. His make up made his eyes pop, and made him look like a beautiful Chinese girl.

"S-strike?" gasped Lavi before getting pummeled in the face by Kanda's fist.

"Oh, I just thought of a great idea to make it so people won't flirt with you Kanda," Lenalee said smiling, the smile of a criminal mastermind who just though of a perfect scheme.

"And...what's that?" asked Kanda, a little scared of Lenalee's smile.

"Well, since all the guys like Allen in some sort of way, if people think that you're his girlfriend then they wouldn't try to hit on you," suggested Lenalee watching Allen to see his reaction.

Allen's face turned a deep scarlet red. "Wha-"

"It's fine with me," Kanda replied, practicing a girly voice that he somehow was very good at.

Allen quickly turned towards Kanda. "Really?" Allen asked trying to make his voice not sound too hopeful. Lavi, noticing this, frowned and turned away.

"Uh, yea, I mean it's just for today and all..." answered Kanda, who was blushing slightly.

"O-okay," Allen said, still scarlet red.

**3rd Period**

Kanda was sitting in class thinking of how he was going to get in trouble, when the school's playboy, Seth, walked over to him.

"So, you're the hot new girl everyone's talking about," Seth said, putting his hand on Kanda's desk and leaning forward.

"She's also the new girl that's is happily taken by Allen," interjected Lenalee, making Seth step back.

Allen, who was in the desk beside Kanda, started blushing again. Seth looked over and smiled at Allen. "Oh really, now? Well then I want proof," Seth stated.

"P-proof?" Allen stuttered staring at Seth.

"Yes, proof," Seth answered, "Since you two are so happily taken by each other, then I want to see you guys kiss."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!! Cliffhanger. hides face Don't kill me!! Anyways, I have to wake up early tomorrow, so...**

**Next Chapter: Will Kanda and Allen kiss? Later, Allen starts working at his job, and finds out what kind of business Jerianna's dad actually runs. Also, Lavi starts trying to get Kanda to be nicer to Allen, but will it work?**


	5. Chapter 4: I Kissed a Girl

**Author's note: Wow I finally updated! does a cheer This chapter came out better than I expected, but after taking so long it might as well, right? **

**Random Q and A**

**Q- What took me so long?**

**A- Long Story short I was busy. lol**

**Q- Do I have a fetish for dressing guys as girls?**

**A- No... I think of it more as an obsession. Lol jk. Actually Allen is the only one I was planning on doing horrible stuff to but it just turned out differently.**

**Q- Is Lavi Next?**

**A- Actually, I was going to make Lavi do the mission instead of Kanda, but the eye patch kind of makes it hard for me...**

**Q- Why is this under Allen x Lavi if it's not decided?**

**A- Well, it was because there is less in the Allen x Lavi section so, me being the greedy type, put it there because it would more likely be read. Yes, I am very greedy. :D**

**Anyways, Laven fans beware this has a lot of Yullen in it. And, as always, I haven't reviewed this.  
**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own DGM.**

**Edit: Special thanks to the anonymous reviewer who pointed out my math mistake.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I Kissed a Girl**

_P-proof?" Allen stuttered staring at Seth._

"_Yes, proof," Seth answered, "Since you two are so happily taken by each other, then I want to see you guys kiss."_

**Everyone's POV**

Kanda's eye twitched slightly and he stood up preparing to knock some since into Seth. Lenalee, with her quick thinking, took her clipboard and used it to block Kanda's path. Kanda stopped and looked over at Lenalee, questioningly.

Lenalee just gave Kanda a small shake of her head before turning towards Seth. "Seth," Lenalee cooed giving her best smile, "haven't you ever been in a relationship where you waited a while before getting into the kissing part."

"No," retorted Seth, "I always kiss my girlfriend after the 1st day of going out."

At this everyone just stared at Seth amazed, with their gazes showing slight disgust. "What?" Seth asked, glaring at some of his classmates who chuckled.

Lenalee cleared her throat slightly, gaining back Seth's attention. "Well, Seth, Allen is definitely not like that. He's the type of person that gets embarrassed by things such as kissing. Just look he's blushing right now," Lenalee sighed.

"No I'm not," Allen denied burying his face in his arms in order to hide his blush. Seth looked over at Allen curiously. Allen, feeling his stare, lifted his face slightly and glanced up at Seth.

'Hmmm...I wonder if I do that...' Allen thought before making up his mind and giving his cutest smile to Seth. Seth, caught off guard, blushed and backtracked slightly.

"F-fine then! For now I give up, but those two only have until after class. Then, I want to see them kiss," Seth huffed and walked over to his seat mentally beating himself up for blushing.

Kanda sighed and sat back down, wishing he could just find a way to get in trouble so this would all end. Also, even though he would never admit this to anyone, he wished that Allen would have given him that smile instead of Seth.

Lenalee, because she has read so many BL mangas, was able to tell what Kanda was thinking and she found herself giggle quietly. She then, turned around, in a quick whirl, and walked back to her seat.

Everyone, but Allen, failed to notice that a piece of paper had slipped from Lenalee's clipboard and glided gently to the middle of Allen's desk. Allen was planning on giving it back without looking at it, but as he reached for it his name caught his eye.

Allen, being the teenager he was, let this curiosity get the better of him and he read the whole piece of paper. Allen, couldn't believe his eyes. Had he really just read that? Just to be certain, he read it again a few more times before finally letting it sink in.

Allen was shocked and his face definitely showed it. Kanda, who looked over at Allen, noticed his shocked face and wondered what could make him look like that.

Lavi, who also saw his face, was wondering the same thing. "Allen, what's wrong?" he asked causing Allen to jump slightly.

Allen turned over to Lavi and his surprised eyes met with Lavi's worried ones. Allen blushed and waved his hands slightly. "It's nothing," he said unconvincingly before turning around right as the teacher walked in.

Lavi and Kanda exchanged glances before Lavi sighed and decided to start a note with Allen.

* * *

**Note Between Lavi and Allen**

**Lavi: **Allen, you know I'm not stupid, something is obviously up. So, just tell me already.

**Allen**: Actually, I just remembered that I didn't do my math homework last night...

**Lavi**: Allen...I'm in your math class and we didn't have homework last night.

**Allen**: Aw, well that explains why I didn't do it.

**Lavi: **Allen just tell me.

**Allen**: Don't worry about it.

**Lavi**: Aw come on Allen don't be that way. :'(

**Allen**: ...Sorry...

**Lavi: **Ugh, fine. If you don't want to tell me then I won't ask you again. By the way, do you really plan on kissing Kanda?

**Allen**: Well uh...yes. I mean, I would hate to have to fail this mission.

**Lavi**: Yeah. Wait, now that I think about it, couldn't we have just got Jerianna to wear a skirt and do this mission for us?

**Allen**: ...O.o Don't tell Kanda this.

**Lavi**: Oh believe me, unless I have a death wish then, there is no way I plan on telling him this. Oh, it looks like Lenalee and Kanda are writing a note. I bet it's about you. :P

**Allen**: Um...

**Lavi**: Just kidding!

**Allen**: ...

* * *

Sometime between the note that Lavi and Allen were writing Lenalee and Kanda started writing a note.

* * *

**Note Between Lenalee and Kanda**

**Lenalee**: Are you happy?

**Kanda**: About what?

**Lenalee**: That you have a reason to kiss Allen.

**Kanda**: It's almost like forcing him. I'm not like Lavi, I don't use every chance I get to score more points.

**Lenalee: **1st of all: that's probably why Lavi is going to win.

2nd of all: you just realized you like Allen anyways, so of course there's no way you would of did anything before now.

3rd of all: I don't mean to sound like I'm on Lavi's side, but Lavi really likes Allen, maybe even loves, so of curse he's going to try and win any way he can.

**Kanda**: ...

**Lenalee**: Anyways, if you're worried about forcing Allen, then just write him a note. It's not that hard. Oh, by the way, how do you plan on getting in trouble?

**Kanda**: ... Wait, I have to wear this and think of the plan? Why am I the only one doing anything?

**Lenalee**: Well you don't have to have an attitude about it. Anyways, fine, I'll think of a plan and you write to Allen.

* * *

After reading the end of the note Kanda decided to write to Allen.

* * *

**Note Between Kanda and Allen**

**Kanda: **You don't have to do the whole kissing thing you know.

**Allen**: I was going to say the same thing to you...

**Kanda**: So...are we going to? Because I could always just beat Seth up.

**Allen**: If you beat Seth up people will probably realize who you are. Then, everyone would know that you came to school dressed as a girl. And, I'm pretty sure you don't want that.

**Kanda**: Yeah...

**Allen**: Plus, I wouldn't mind kissing you, for the mission I mean. And you could use the points anyways.

**Kanda**: What?

**Allen**: I have no idea, I just put that there.

**Kanda**: Okay... I still don't know about that kiss though.

**Allen**: ...Do you have someone you like?

**Kanda**: That was...random. Why?

**Allen**: Well, kissing someone isn't a big deal or anything. So, the only reason someone would be so hesitant is that either they're shy like me, or they like someone and wants to stay faithful to that person.

**Kanda**: ... That has to be the absolute worst logic I have ever heard. I'm surprised that someone like you could actually say such a stupid thing like that.

**Allen**: Well, you don't have to be a jerk like that. If you don't want to answer me then that's fine.

**Kanda**: The truth hurts. Anyways, yes, I do in fact have someone that I like.

**Allen**: Who?

**Kanda: **I don't think that's any of your business, bean sprout.

**Allen**: It's Allen! Geez, we're writing a note yet you still can't say my name.

**Kanda: **It's a secret, Allen. The class is about to end so we might as well do that kiss thing.

* * *

Ding!

As soon as Allen had finished reading the note the bell rang. Allen's mind started racing and he hesitated before getting out of his seat.

Seth, on the other hand, practically jumped out of his seat before walking towards Allen and Kanda. Kanda decided that he would stay in his seat so that his and Allen's height difference didn't cause any awkward situations. But, he did turn his body in the chair so that he was facing Allen.

"So," Seth inquired getting close to Allen, "are you going to do it or are you still too chicken?"

"I'm going to do it," Allen huffed before slowly placing his hands on either side of Kanda's face and leaning over. Lenalee quickly grabbed her camera and got ready to take a picture. Lavi, stood behind Lenalee and his jealousy caused him to turn away.

Allen moved painstakingly slow for Kanda's taste and he wished Allen would just hurry up.

"At this rate the bells going to ring again and we'll all be tardy," chuckled Seth, amused by how slow Allen was going.

Kanda finally grew impatient and wrapped his arms around Allen's neck. Allen blinked and stopped, but it was only for a second because Kanda pulled him closer causing there lips to finally meet.

At first Allen's eyes widened in surprise, but it didn't take long before he melted into the kiss and closed his eyes. Kanda watched Allen for a second before closing his own eyes and deepening the kiss. Allen felt like his body was going to turn to gelatin at any second. So, he took his hands off of Kanda's face and he gripped Kanda's chair and he put his left hand on Kanda's lap.

Kanda pulled Allen closer and licked Allen's bottom lip. But before Allen could open his mouth to allow Kanda access the warning bell rang causing everyone to jump. Everyone looked at each other before running off to their next class.

**2 hours later**

The three exorcists sighed as they walked down the hall. None have them had made up a plan yet leaving Kanda stuck the way he is.

"You'd think a guy like you could easily find a way to get in trouble," sighed Lavi.

"What's that supposed to mean perverted rabbit?" Kanda growled wishing that Lenalee hadn't taken his Mugen from him.

"Well I'm just saying on all the movies the jerks always get in trouble at school," Lavi explained making sure that Lenalee and Allen separated him from Kanda.

Before Kanda could say something back to him a random teacher came up and put a ruler on Kanda's leg. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kanda asked the teacher in his girly voice.

"You're skirt is 3½ inches above your knee," the teacher announced to Kanda.

"Well thank you for pointing that out to me," Kanda retorted, "but I don't see why that has anything to do with you."

The teacher chuckled before smiling evilly at Kanda. "Well miss," the teacher started trying not to let his amusement show, "Principal Cross has enacted a new rule. He told us that any girl we see wearing a skirt that's over 3 inches above their knees has to be immediately sent to his office. I'm sure Mr. Walker can show you the way." The teacher walked away laughing.

Kanda's face paled slightly. "Alright that's it I'm done!" Kanda yelled before storming off.

"Well, at least, we're done with the mission" Lavi said chuckling lightly.

**After School at Allen's Job**

"Allen so nice to see you," Jerianna said cheerfully.

Allen looked around and took in his surroundings. "Wow, this looks pretty normal," Allen said surprised.

"Of course," giggled Jerianna, "What were you expecting a cosplay cafe or something? Don't worry, that's only on Halloween. You get to be the kitty." Jerianna patted Allen on his back and let out a laugh.

Allen stared at Jerianna for a second before her words finally hit him. "What?!" Allen gasped.

"Oh, come on, why else would I be so happy about you working here," Jerianna answered, "You see on the holidays we always have costume specials. And my dad's always wanted to see one of of waiters dress as a girl."

"Wh-why?" asked Allen starting to get a little scared.

"Well... let's just say that you'll find out," Jerianna cooed, "anyways your uniform is in the boy's locker room. Don't worry though it's a waiter's uniform not a waitress'. Though I have to say I'm a little disappointed at that fact."

"I'm not," Allen said thankful about the whole thing.

**1 Hour Later**

Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee walked into the cafe. "Welcome guys!" Allen happily greeted them.

"Aw this is a disappointment. I was expecting you to be dressed in a waitress' outfit," Lavi pouted, "I guess my wet dreams will nev-" Lavi stopped talking because he was hit in the back of his head by the hilt of Mugen.

But the damage had already been done and Allen's face was redder than the inside of cherry pie. "I-I'll s-s-how you to y-your t-table," Allen stuttered trying to regain his posture. Allen quickly turned around and started walking forward. The other exorcists followed him. Lavi even with the aching pain in his head had a smug look on his face while Kanda was just glad to have Mugen back.

"Here's your table," Allen said pointing at the table next to him. He waited until they sat down before handing them menus. "I'll be back to take your order," Allen told them.

"Aw look at Allen. It's his first day and he's already all professional," Lavi raved. Allen turned around to hide his blush and walked away. "Hey, Lenalee? What's wrong?" Lavi asked Lenalee.

Lenalee was searching through her clipboard with a very confused look on her face. "I can't find the competition paper..." Lenalee answered Lavi.

"You probably just misplaced it, it's not that big of a deal," Lavi sighed waving his hand.

"You don't know Lenalee enough, Lavi. She never, ever misplaces anything," Kanda informed Lavi starting to get a little worried.

"That's right and I know for certain that I put it here. Which means it probably fell out..." Lenalee contemplated. The three exorcists looked at each other for a second and looked over at Allen.

"You know earlier he was acting all weird you don't think that maybe..."Lavi trailed off as he feared the worse.

"No, no I'm sure that Allen would have said something to us," Lenalee said being as optimistic ass ever.

"Actually, he did say something about me needing more points," Kanda remembered.

"You do need more points though," Lavi said accidentally changing the subject. "Why don't you try complimenting Allen?"

"Che, why should I compliment that bean sprout?" Kanda retorted.

"Minus 100 points!" Allen declared startling the other exorcists.

"W-what!?" the other's gasped.

"That's right. The paper fell out of Lenalee's clipboard today at school. And I figured that I should have some say in this. So, Kanda just lost 100 points for not being able to say my name correctly," Allen explained, "and if I'm not wrong that means that your back at 0."

Kanda didn't say anything and his expression was blank. '_Geez, Kanda you can't even say his name right hen you like him.'_ said that little squeaky voice in Kanda's head. 'SHUT UP!' thought Kanda really hating that voice.

"Well I guess you could do that," Lenalee agreed, "they are competing for you after all."At this Allen blushed and gave Lenalee the competition paper.

"By the way, Kanda, you said you had someone you like right?" Allen asked Kanda.

"Yeah..." Kanda answered. 'Wow maybe he's not as dense as I thought,' Kanda thought.

"So, if you like someone then why are you even doing this competition?" Allen asked with a confused look on his face.

Lavi snickered, Lenalee giggled, and Kanda just stared at Allen hoping that his stupidness wouldn't rub off on him. 'Never mind, he is as dense as I thought,' Kanda thought again shaking his head.

"Oh, waiterrrr," a voice called from behind causing Allen to leave them still confused.

Lavi smiled at Kanda. "You might as well tell Allen that he's the one you like," Lavi suggested.

Kanda didn't say anything and he turned around and watched Allen. _'His butt sure looks nice in that,' _the little voice said. Kanda found himself blushing and he turned away from Allen's back.

"Oh, looks like someone is having naughty thoughts," Lenalee giggled loving every minute of it. Allen, always having the perfect timing, walked back to them right as Lenalee said this. Allen blushed again before clearing his throat and taking their orders.

**5 Hours Later**

Everyone was back at home. Allen was sitting on the brown, corduroy love seat, in the living room, reading up on his World Civilizations stuff. Kanda was sitting beside Allen doing Calculus. Lenalee was sitting on a chair by the love seat doing a psychology report. Lavi, who had already finished his homework, was sitting criss-cross on the carpet and reading an ancient book.

Lenalee was the first to get up. "Well I'm going to go to bed. Good night guys," Lenalee said before heading towards her room.

"Good night," the guys called after her before going back to what they were doing.

After a while Lavi finally stood up. "Before I fall asleep I'm going to head off to bed," Lavi informed them.

Allen looked up and smiled at him, "Good night," he said glad that Lavi wasn't going to fall asleep on the floor again.

It was now just Allen and Kanda in the living room, but neither of them paid any mind to this fact. At least not for another thirty minutes.

After thirty minutes Allen started shifting around trying to find a comfy spot. Kanda watched him for a few second before finally clearing his throat. "Why don't I get off here so you can lay down," Kanda suggested.

"Huh? Oh, no that's okay I'm not very fond of laying down on here," Allen said smiling at Kanda.

Kanda and Allen stared at each other for a second before Kanda turned away slightly. "Well, why don't you lay your head in my lap then," Kanda suggested again amazed that he was actually able to get something that embarrassing out.

Allen stared at Kanda for a second before blushing. "A-are you sure? I mean I'm sure you're already finished with all your homework so you don't have to stay here." Allen asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kanda answered Allen looking back at him for a second before turning away again, "Plus I still have some Forensics stuff to do." That was a lie though. Kanda had finished all his homework about an hour ago. But, Lavi had spent an hour earlier teaching Kanda some ways to get closer to Allen.

"O-okay," Allen said before changing positions and laying his head on Kanda's lap. After about twenty minutes Allen was starting to get sleepy and Kanda's warm lap didn't help any. Soon, Allen fell asleep and the book he was holding almost fell right on him. But Kanda, who had been observing him the whole time, grabbed the book and placed it on the coffee table in front of them.

Kanda watched Allen sleeping. His sleeping face was still as cute as ever. Allen turned in his sleep so that the back of his head was laying on Kanda's lap. Kanda stroked the right side of Allen's face and his eyes traveled to Allen's lips. He could still feel the softness of them from when they shared that kiss earlier. Kanda watched them open and close gently as Allen breathed evenly, already in a deep sleep. In the end, Kanda couldn't help himself and he leaned down and kissed Allen.

What Kanda didn't know is that a certain someone was giggling as she watched Kanda's little voyeur. Lenalee sighed happily as she recorded Kanda's points down.

* * *

_The Race for 1000_

_Point System:_

_Doing something nice or romantic for Allen: 20 points_

_Making Allen blush: 50 points_

_Kissing Allen: 100 points_

_Rules:_

_In order for the actions to count someone other then the person doing the action must see the action._

_Whoever gets 1000 points first gets to be Allen's boyfriend._

_If either one of the challengers quit then the other challenger automatically wins._

_Allen is allowed to subtract points._

_Points:_

_Kanda:_

_1st- Kissed Allen +100 points_

_2nd- Called Allen Bean Sprout -100 points_

_3rd- Made Allen blush +50 points_

_4th- Let Allen sleep in his lap +25 points_

_5th- Kissed Allen(even if he was asleep) +100 points_

_Total points: 175_

_Lavi: 1st- Made Allen blush +50 points_

_2nd- Kissed Allen +100 points_

_3rd- Allen blushed during the kiss +50 points _

_4th- kissed Allen again +100 points_

_5th- Made Allen blush twice in a row +100_

_(during the bedroom scene Lenalee couldn't actually see Allen blush so those times don't count)_

_Total points:400_

* * *

**So, In case you haven't noticed I actually didn't end this in a cliff hanger. Yay!**

**Next Chapter: California has their annual Boutique of Lights and Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen are excited to go. Kanda wants nothing to do with the whole thing until Allen makes a promise with Kanda to spend the whole day with him. Of course Lavi and Lenalee are never far behind.**


End file.
